1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a zero edge aquarium or an infinity aquarium which is an aquarium without visible structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Aquariums often have rims, supports, covers or edges that obstruct the view of the contents. Additionally the surface of the water of most aquariums is disturbed by the flow of bubbles or other discharges. The turbulence obstructs the view of the contents and can create noises that detract while viewing contents of the aquarium.